


Guilty

by ToxicTraitor



Series: Use Somebody [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis begins to question his feelings for Yuuya and Shun is plagued with guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is for that person who asked for EntertainmentShipping on Tumblr. I hope you see this and that you like it.
> 
> Please vote for my Preyshipping team over at the YGOShipOlympics page. I would really appreciate your support. If everyone that read this voted for us at least once, then we would get so many points. Please, please vote for us. I worked so hard and I really appreciate your help.
> 
> You can vote here:  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1nuJi_VNycQcsptaZB6p0cuM2Amgq3Mt-R9KC2yKY6wY/viewform?usp=send_form
> 
> The official page for the YGOShipOlympics is here: http://ygoshipolympics.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> I apologize if anything is out of order (and for long notes), if you think I should add any additional tags, please tell me.  
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> ~Toxic

Shun had hoped that having Ruri with him again would chase away his nightmares.  He thought that having her warmth and her heartbeat right next to him would help him fall asleep.  She was safe and that was all that mattered, but even her smiling face couldn’t keep his nightmares at bay.

            It was always the same nightmare that replayed itself over and over until Shun could remember every single word of it.  The nightmare was nothing more than a memory and a promise that haunted him.

            In his dream, it was a flashback to when he was thirteen and his father stood in front of him.  His father had his hands gripped each one of Shun’s shoulders so tightly that even in a dream Shun could still feel his fingers digging into his skin.  His father’s eyes, the same color as his own, bore deep into him.

            “You’re in charge now, Shun.  I’m sorry but it’s time to grow up.  You can’t be a child anymore, do you understand that?  You have to be an adult; you have to be a leader,”

            “I’m not ready to be a leader,” Shun protested.  The tears in his eyes made it hard to see but he was sure that his father was crying.

            “You have to be ready.  You can’t play around anymore.  This isn’t a game, Shun.  This is real and this is a war,” his father explained, “You have to take care of your sister now.  You can’t lose her or leave her behind.  You have to be her big brother and take care of her no matter what.  Promise me, Shun.  You have to promise me that you’ll always be there for her,”

            Shun nodded,“I promise, Dad,”

            “Don’t cry, son,” his father said as he wiped a tear from Shun’s cheek, “You have to be strong.  Your mother and I will stay here.  It’s not much but it will give you and your sister a chance to run.  Take her and go,”

            The nightmare always ended there.  Shun was grateful for that.  The image of his father being carded was too much for him to handle.  He was glad he didn’t have to relive it every time he fell asleep.

            Even so, the nightmare was enough to leave Shun sweating and trembling.  His heart sped in his chest and tears stung his eyes. 

            “What’s wrong?” Ruri mumbled, awake now, “Did you have a nightmare again?”

            “It’s fine,” Shun lied, “Go back to sleep,”

            “Mmm…,” Ruri sighed, she didn’t believe her brother for one second.  She wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug, “It’s okay now, big brother.  We’re safe now.  You don’t have to be afraid anymore.  Father will take care of us,”

            Shun wrapped his arms around Ruri.  He felt so guilty.  He had failed Ruri and broken his promise to his father.  He had failed Yuuto and hurt Yuuya.

            He didn’t love Ruri the way a brother should.  There was something about his love for her that was stronger than brotherly love.  The only way Shun could explain it was that he loved her like his own daughter. 

            He felt guilty for that too.  He felt like he had cheated Ruri out of a brother.  Not only did she have to lose a mother and father but now she had lost her brother too.  In return all she got was the joke of a father that he was.

            Maybe it was good that Ruri had Akaba Leo as her true father.  Shun knew deep inside that he could never protect or care for Ruri in the way that she needed him.  Akaba Leo had the money and power to give her a happy life while he had nothing. 

 

 

Yuuya led Dennis down the hallway to his room.  His hands trembled as he tried to turn the doorknob.  It took all his strength and concentration to open the door and step inside.

            “D-do you want the lights on?” Yuuya asked as Dennis made his way to the bed.

            “No,” Dennis smiled, “I prefer the dark.  It’s much more entertaining that way,”

            Yuuya switched off the light and joined Dennis on the bed.  He didn’t bother to remove his clothes.  His hands shook too much that he doubted he could handle the zipper and button.

            Yuuya lay down underneath Dennis.  This didn’t have to be bad.  Dennis didn’t have to be another bitter experience.  Maybe if he just closed his eyes…

            Yuuya gasped as Dennis began to remove his clothes.  His heart raced in his chest at the feeling of Dennis’ fingers brushing against his zipper.

            Dennis looked into Yuuya’s face as he toyed with the boy.  He thought that he would feel powerful or that he would be enjoying himself but he couldn’t.

            The fear in Yuuya’s face left Dennis feeling sick.  There was no excitement or pleasure in this.  He wanted to overpower Yuuya but he felt guilty as he looked into Yuuya’s crimson eyes.  The longer Dennis stared at Yuuya, the more he was reminded of Yuuri before he had changed.

            Yuuya had the innocence and sweetness that Yuuri had traded away for power.  Yuuya was everything that Dennis had fallen for when he fell for Yuuri.  How could he hurt Yuuya when he was like this?

            “What’s wrong?” Yuuya asked, “Do you need help?”

            Dennis shook his head as he removed Yuuya’s trousers.  He could do this.  He could use Yuuya just like Yuuri had used him.  He could make Yuuya suffer his pain.

            Yuuya tried to remove Dennis’ clothing.  He reached up to try and unbutton Dennis’ shirt but Dennis stopped him.

            “Don’t,” Dennis shook his head.  He started to get up.  He couldn’t preform like this.  Even an actor as great as himself couldn’t perform such an act on a boy like Yuuya.

            “What?  Wait,” Yuuya struggled to keep Dennis on top of him, “You promised you would take me to Academia if I gave you this.  You can’t break your promise! Please, Dennis.  I need to get to Academia,”

            “I’ll take you to Academia, Yuuya,” Dennis sighed, “I don’t want you now.  Maybe later… I can’t let Reiji catch me here after all.  It wouldn’t be good for my career,”

 

 

Shun could hardly recognize his reflection.  The boy in the mirror staring back at him looked like a stranger.  The boy in the mirror had no light in his eyes, not even a glimmer or a spark.  Shun wondered how he had ended up like this.

            Ruri straighten his coat and fixed its buttons.  She shook her head as she scolded him.  How could he be so good at taking care of everyone except for himself?  How had he survived this long without her there to remind him to eat and sleep?

            “You look so handsome in an Osiris Red uniform,” Ruri complimented proudly as she took a step back from her work, “You know, there are a lot of interesting students in Academia.  Maybe you’ll find one that will catch your eye.  It shouldn’t be too hard for you to sweep them off their feet,”

            “I’ve already found someone,” Shun admitted, sadly.  He wondered how Yuuya would feel if the boy saw him now.

            “Really?” Ruri’s eyes lit up.  Her brother wasn’t as hopeless as she had thought, “Who is it?”

            “Someone from the Standard Dimension,”

            “Does this person have a name?” Ruri asked, her curiosity peaking.

            “His name is Yuuya,”

            “What is his personality like?” Ruri continued.  Her voice brimmed with excitement.  Shun actually had a boyfriend.  It sounded like a miracle.

            “Well…”

            To be honest, Yuuya and Ruri had a lot in common.  They both had bright and lively personalities.  They both had bright eyes and an even brighter smile.  Yuuya was so innocent and sweet.  Really, could anyone blame him for falling for Yuuya?

            “He’s wonderful,” Shun sighed, “He’s wonderful and amazing.  I wish you could meet him,”

            “I’d love to meet him,” Ruri smiled, “What does he look like?  I’m dying to know,”

            Shun began to reply but he was stopped by a sudden wave of grief.  Yuuya looked so much like Yuuto.  In all the time that had passed, Shun never had the time to stop and mourn the death of his best friend.

            He knew that Yuuto’s soul resided in Yuuya’s body so it had never been a complete lost.  Yuuto was still alive in some form.  However, that didn’t change the truth.  Yuuto was dead.

            “Big brother?” Ruri called, “Are you okay?  You’re crying,”

            Shun blinked and he felt tears fall from his eyes.  Yuuto… He had failed to save Yuuto.  The boy never deserved that.  He never deserved the way Shun had used him.  Shun had never had the chance to apologize to him straight to his face.

            “Yuuto,” Shun choked out hoarsely, “Yuuya looks like Yuuto,”

            Sadness returned to Ruri’s eyes at the mention of Yuuto’s name, “I know what happened.  Father told me that Yuuto died.  It’s okay though, his soul is still here.  He’s still here,”

            “You knew about Yuuto?” Shun asked.

            Ruri nodded, “I asked for Yuuto, too.  I wanted you both but… Father explained to me what had happened.  Do you want Yuuya, big brother?  I’ll ask Father for him if you want.  It’s safer here under his protection.  The war will enter its new phase soon,”

Shun nodded.

            “You’ll have to do fight beside Academia now.  You realize that, don’t you?  This is the end of Heartland.  Our new home is Academia,” Ruri stated.

            “Yes,” Shun agreed, “Our new home is Academia,”

 

 

Dennis dropped Yuuya off in one of the more isolated areas of Academia.  He couldn’t really run the risk of being caught by the other students.  It would raise too many questions and he didn’t have the time.  He needed to find Yuuri.

            He left Yuuya with a warning not to cause trouble.  He was a guest here and he should act like one.  He could go find Yuzu if he wanted but once he was done, Dennis would take him back to Reiji.

            What a waste of time.  The whole reason Dennis had paid Yuuya a visit was because he was bored and he wanted some fun.  He was tired of waiting around for Yuuri to wake up and Yuuya had been the quick fix he needed.

            It was easier when he was using Shun.  Shun was corrupted enough and desperate enough.  There was no guilt in using him, none at all.  Dennis had no problems making Shun his toy.

            When it came to Yuuya, guilt burned in Dennis’ fingertips wherever he touched him.  Yuuya’s eyes were full of innocence.  Dennis couldn’t hurt him when he had eyes like that.

 

 

Yuuri woke up with a burning in his head.  What had happened to him?  He couldn’t remember it clearly anymore.

            He had been dueling that Synchro brat.  It had been a tough duel but in the end, he had been victorious as always.  Yes… but after that it all went blank.

            How did he end up in Academia again?  Had Dennis carried him back here?  The Professor must be furious that he had failed another mission.  Yuuri was sure that he would find a red uniform waiting for him when he visited the Professor.

            “Well, look who’s awake,” Dennis smiled as he came into Yuuri’s room.

            “Dennis,” Yuuri hissed, “What happened?  Why am I here?  I haven’t found Yuzu yet,”

            “That’s all been taken care of, Yuuri,” Dennis explained, “I found her and took her to Academia.  I even found Serena, too,”

            Yuuri’s eyes finally fell on Dennis’ new uniform.  A promotion, huh?  That was supposed to be his promotion, not Dennis’.  How dare Dennis do such a thing behind his back?

            “It’s my turn now, Yuuri,” Dennis smiled, “It’s game over for you.  You’ve been demoted to Osiris and I’ve been given top spot.  It’s ironic, isn’t it?  All this time that you’ve been using me to get what you wanted has been wasted.  It was so easy for me to use you; you never even knew I was doing it.  Now you can’t refuse me,”

            Anger filled Yuuri’s veins, “Stop fooling around, Dennis,”

            “Yuuri… what a choice of words.  Wasn’t it you that fooled around?  How many people have you crawled in a bed with?  Or how about a shower or under a desk?  You can’t even remember, can you?”

            “What does that matter?  Who cares how many people I’ve slept with?”

            “You seem to care a lot, Yuuri.  After all, that’s how you built yourself to the top.  You used favors to get around.  Well, here’s another opportunity for you now.  Maybe if you sleep with me then I could consider asking the Professor to promote you to Ra again,”

            Yuuri ground his teeth as he began to begrudgingly remove his clothes.  How dare Dennis make such a fool of him?  How could Dennis betray him?  Dennis had been so loyal, when did he become so corrupted?

            Dennis felt almost high.  The look on Yuuri’s face when he had realized he had lost was priceless.  Dennis had finally gotten what he wanted from Yuuri.  He had been waiting so long for this and now it felt like nirvana to finally have it.

            Yuuri was so soft, his skin and his lips were like cotton.  Yuuri mewed quietly underneath Dennis.  Yuuri couldn’t deny that he was enjoying this.  He had dreamt of this moment too.  However, in all those dreams, he had been the one in control.

            Dennis had always been like an excited puppy ready to serve his master.  Yuuri had always loved the attention he had gotten from Dennis.  It seemed so much purer than the attention he had gotten from his seniors that wanted him for nothing more than instant gratification.

            Yuuri had ruled Dennis’ attention.  Dennis was like a loyal servant always ready to jump at the snap of his fingers.  Yuuri had thought that Dennis would never betray him.  To be honest, if this was all that Dennis had wanted, he should have just asked.  Yuuri would have been happy to oblige.  His bed had always been open for Dennis.

            “Yuuya,” Dennis moaned the name.  His head was lost in the haze and heat that he hadn’t noticed that he called out the wrong name.

            Yuuri however, did notice.  He felt a flare of jealously consume him.  Dennis was his.  Dennis was supposed to be his, not Yuuya’s.  How dare Yuuya try to steal him away?

            Yuuya.  Yuuya had been the one that corrupted Dennis’ loyalty. 


End file.
